


Steve's Reward

by LadyOscar



Series: Interludes Between Calls - Shorter works set in the universe of The Telephone Rang [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOscar/pseuds/LadyOscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP epilogue to "Draw Me a Killer" in which Steve loves a man in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue to the sixth season episode “Draw Me a Killer”, in which an insane guy is convinced that the people and events in a comic strip are real. Danny is written into the strip as a patrolman who gives the heroine a hard time. The title “Steve’s Reward” is due to this scene being something I promised Steve for going along with what I wanted him to do in wishing a couple of people in the writers’ group “happy birthday”. Yes, I _am_ crazy, why do you ask?

The case was over, the mentally disturbed Arthur felled by McGarrett’s bullet in his leg.  There had been the usual paperwork to clear up, and Steve and Danny had eaten a quick takeout dinner off Steve’s desk.  The day’s work done, McGarrett was driving them home, to his condo, and he finally had a chance to consider what had happened.  Now that the adrenaline was wearing off and reaction setting in, he was appalled at how close he had come to losing his partner in both work and life.

 _I’m so glad he’s in one piece,_ Steve thought, glancing over at Danny.  _My heart almost stopped when that guy started shooting at him in the alley.  We should have done more to protect him!_

Danny looked back at him, smiling, his blue eyes even more vivid than usual under his dark blue patrolman’s cap.

 _God, he’s cute in that uniform...that ‘Judy Moon’ girl was certainly making eyes at him...._ McGarrett thought.  Ever since Danny had been fitted for the patrolman’s uniform Steve had been surreptitiously enjoying his trim figure in the snug-fitting dark blue cloth.

They pulled up at McGarrett’s condo, riding the elevator up to his floor.  Once inside, Danny said, “It brings back memories, wearing this uniform.  I’ll be glad to take it off, though.”

“I can help you with that,” Steve said, a gleam in his eyes.

“Steve!” Danny protested, blushing.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look in that?” Steve asked, bending and tilting his head to avoid the brim of Danny’s hat as he kissed him.  “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you when you interviewed for the Five-O job....”

“I thought you were evaluating my professional qualifications,” Danny protested, before Steve pressed him back against the door, kissing him hungrily.

McGarrett raised his head.  “Believe me, if your professional qualifications hadn’t been impeccable, nothing on earth could have possessed me to put this much temptation in my path.”  He returned to his task, his mouth urgent against Danny’s, then moved on to tantalize his sensitive earlobe, Steve’s hard body pressing Danny’s against the door.

“Steve....”  Danny’s voice was softened by passion, his eyes shining under the brim of his cap.

“God, Danny....” Steve once again found his partner’s mouth, his hands moving to unbutton Danny’s uniform shirt.  He slid his hands inside, running them over the muscular contours of Danny’s chest, their bodies still as close together as possible through the intervening clothing.

When that was no longer enough, McGarrett said, “C’mon,” leading his partner towards the couch.

“Wait, Steve, I should at least take my gun off....” Danny protested.

“Good point,” his partner agreed.  Steve unbuckled Danny’s belt and slid it out of its loops, holster and all.  He set it on the coffee table.  “OK, now sit down,” he said.

Danny complied.

Steve threw off his own jacket and tie, pausing to drink in the sight of Danny on the sofa, wearing his patrolman’s hat, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, and a look of desire in his bright blue eyes.

“Mmm,” Steve said, kneeling in front of his partner, leaning forward to once again slide his hands beneath his shirt.  He lowered his mouth to Danny’s chest, caressing with lips and tongue, seeking out his taut nipples and being rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

Steve’s hands moved lower, and he unfastened Danny’s pants, reaching to stroke his stiffening cock through his black briefs.

“Ah!  Steve....” Danny exclaimed, leaning down to capture his dark-haired partner’s mouth in a kiss.

Steve kissed Danny back, tongues meeting, stroking and caressing, probing, as their desire built.  “Here, let me....” Steve encouraged, tugging at Danny’s pants.

Danny lifted his hips, allowing Steve to slide his pants and underwear down out of the way.

Steve looked admiringly at his partner’s thick cock, rising from its nest of blond curls.  He took it in his hand, running his tongue over Danny’s taut abdomen, then lowered his mouth to kiss the tip of Danny’s erection, running his tongue down the length of the shaft.

Danny groaned, moving his hips and throwing his head back.

McGarrett lowered his mouth over his partner’s cock, then started stroking up and down with mouth and hand.

“Steve!  Ah....” Danny moaned.  “At least take your shirt off....”

Steve lifted his head.  “Anything that makes you happy,” he said, returning his mouth to Danny’s cock and quickly unbuttoning his shirt and flinging it off while sliding his mouth down Danny’s full length.

Shirt gone, he returned his hands to their task, one following his mouth at his work, the other reaching lower to cradle Danny’s testicles, caressing them.  He increased his rhythm, feeling Danny’s arousal building.

Steve paused to glance up at his sandy-haired partner.  Danny’s head was thrown back, his cap tipped down over his closed eyes, his kissable lips slightly parted.  With his uniform shirt unbuttoned and his pants open and halfway down his thighs, he looked both professional and abandoned in a way that Steve found indescribably erotic.

Danny’s eyes opened.  “Steve...don’t stop....” he protested, and the dark-haired detective once again lowered his mouth to its task.

Soon Danny was bucking his hips under Steve’s mouth, his hands buried deep in Steve’s dark hair.  “Steve!” he cried, as he came into his partner’s mouth, shuddering as Steve’s hand and mouth wrung every drop from him.

Steve gently kissed Danny’s cock, then stood to join him on the sofa where his partner lay bonelessly limp, breathing hard.

Coming back to himself, Danny sat up, hat and uniform still awry, and smiled at McGarrett.  “Mmm...Steve, that was great.  But what about you?”

“Don’t worry, Danny.  That was just the appetizer,” Steve said, licking his lips and bending to kiss the younger man.  “Come with me to the bedroom.”

Danny restored his pants to some sort of order and complied with his partner’s directive.

Steve paused at the doorway and turned to ask, “I don’t suppose, since you’re wearing that uniform, you happen to have any handcuffs handy....”


End file.
